


On A Bicycle Built For Two

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post-Canon, tantem bicycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh, that looks like it could be an interesting way to see the scenery around the lake. Do you want to have a go?" Waya asked as he pointed out the tandem bikes for rent. It's been a while since they've been to China, and longer still since Waya's ridden one of these types of bikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Bicycle Built For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/gifts).



"Huh, that looks like it could be an interesting way to see the scenery around the lake. Do you want to have a go?" Waya asked as he pointed out the tandem bikes for rent. It's been a while since they've been to China, and longer still since Waya's ridden one of these types of bikes.  
"Sure, it’s a pity Le Ping isn’t here though, I’m sure we could have fun going for one of the three-person bikes."  
"Shush you, I don’t want to hear a single word about that brat – we’ve finally escaped and ugh – the brat is good for Go, I’ll give him that, but I’m not going let him get to me, still after all these years."

* * *

Riding a tandem bike is waaaaaaay scarier that Waya remembers it being last time. Perhaps it's because this time he decided to take the back seat? It might have been a bit easier if he was taller, but there's very little visibility ahead making it even more unnerving the lack of control. Waya's too stubborn to give up after the small fuss, about how he trusted Isumi and felt like he should go in front to enjoy the view.

 

... Oh well. At least there is a fantastic view of Isumi's arse to console himself with.


End file.
